violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum at 6IX9INE Concert
Dad: So we're at Brooklyn, New York to see the 6IX9INE concert. Leland: I'm so excited, because if you don't know, I like Tekashi's music. Dad: Even though he screams his a** out like scarlxrd and once raped Kanna! Leland: That was a coincidence! Now let's go to the concert! At the concert... Dad: The concert is about to start. Leland: LOOK!!! HE'S HERE!!! Voice: Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing you the man from Bushwick... 6IX9INE!!! The crowd goes wild as Tekashi appears on stage Tekashi: Hey everyone, how are you all doing? Crowd: AWESOME!!! Tekashi: Good, because we're gonna have a time of our lives up in here. NOW WHO'S READY FOR SOME FIRE?!?! Crowd: ME!!! Gummo begins playing Tekashi: Now we got the lyrics on the screen so you can follow along with me! Dad: Here we go! Pop these n****s like a wheelie, n****, you a silly n**** In the hood with them billy n****s and them Hoover n****s You run up and they shootin' n****s, we ain't hoopin', n**** No KB, you a loser, n****, up that uzi, n**** On the stoop, crills in my drawers, your girl on my phone She wanna f***, but keep her clothes on, I only want the jaw Man that's really all I use her for as I kick her out the door I don't want her, you can keep the w****, she fiendin' for some more Leland: THIS IS AWESOME!!! I WISH WE DID THIS EARLIER!!! Later... Tekashi: So now we're gonna play a game called guess the song. We'll be playing a random song, not from me, and whoever can guess it right will get this diamond chain. Leland: OH S***!!! I GOTTA GET THAT!!! Tekashi: Now let's play the song! The entire screen goes black Dad: What happened? Tekashi: Uh, it looks like we are having some technical difficulties. So we're gonna go and fi- Just then, a severely beaten up girl appears on the screen. The crowd gasps Tekashi: What the hell is this? Girl: Tekashi, why did you rape me? The crowd goes psycho Tekashi: Who the hell is this b****? This is some kind of joke! Girl: Tekashi, you raped me in 2015. And now look what you have done to me. Tekashi: B**** YOU DON'T EVEN GOT PINK HAIR LIKE KANNA!!! Girl: That's because I AM Kanna! The crowd yells "OH S***, BUSTED!!!" Tekashi: This is a joke! Just play the damn song already! Girl: No. We want you to know that girls like me get raped ever 12 seconds. Tekashi: My a**! Girl: It's true. And look, another girl got raped. Leland: LET TEKASHI ALONE!!! Tekashi: Thank you, kid! Girl: This is a message to inform you people to boycott 6IX9INE and the company associated with him. And one more thing... Tekashis hair is set on fire Corwd: HOLY S***!!! Tekashi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUT THE F***ING OUT!!! Whole squad full of f***in' killers, I'm a killer too Sending shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, n**** Everybody gettin' pop, pop, popped, n**** The thing go rrrah, rrrah, rrrah, rrrah, rrrah, n**** We send shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, n**** Tekashi: NO!!! NOT THAT!!! The girl jumps out of the screen and begins to strangle Tekashi Dad: HOLY S***!!! Leland: LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! Girl: No. Tekashi will die. He ́wįl̡l͡ ̕p̛a͝y ̵f͞o͜r̢ w͜hat he dįd̨.̡..̸ Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up concert) Dad: DAMN!!! Tekashi: W-where is she? Leland: Where is she? Your hair looks like ashes! Dad: THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS ASHES LELAND!!! Leland: Oh. Tekashi: But, you actually saved my life! Dad: And killed everyone else! Tekashi: Forget them! Your going with me to the Domician Republic to film a music video that you'll be in! Leland: REALLY?!?! THANKS!!! Dad: And what about me? Tekashi: You can go home. Dad: I'M SO DONE!!! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters Category:Music